Emmet Brickowski
Watevra Wa'Nabi Black Hat Scrat 5.0.5. Dr. Flug Demencia K.O. Enid Rad|favweapon = Various|element = None|first appearance = The LEGO Movie|age = Teen or mid-20s|status = Alive|family = Lucy Betilla Barbara Elysia Unnamed }}|located = Bricksburg|origin = Bricksburg|voice actor = Chris Pratt|gender = Male|hair = Brown|eyes = Black|alias = Son (by Betilla)|job = Master Builder Warrior|species = Lego Human|actor = Patrick Warburton}}Emmet Brickowski is the main character in The LEGO Movies and plays humungous roles in ''Emmet's Tarzan'', and ''Emmet's Hercules''.'' Emmet is a master builder and one of the antagonists in ''Emmet Fixes the Internet, in which Emmet is the focus character, but gets into Black Hat's side. Betilla, his mother, lives in the Jibberish Jungle. Emmet's pets are 5.0.5., his pet, Scrat, his saber-tooth squirrel pet. and Emmet's Minions are Stuart Minion, Kevin Minion, Bob Minion, Dave Minion, Phil Minion, Tim Minion, Carl Minion, Jorge Minion, And every minions them self from Despicable Me Franchises. While he singing along with every characters at the various songs to perform it. Quotes * I am a master builder! * tired I'm on it... * I got it. * Harumi, you don't always have to be the bad guy. * I don't have anytime with this! * That ain't do an... Insert * That it do in... Insert * That was... Insert * That should do in... Insert * What a... to insult * Keep your hands above in the knee, It's not nearly dangerous to go. * WHAT!? * What. * Whaaat? * What? * WHAT!!!!!! * Good morning, apartment, good morning, doorway, good morning, wall, good morning, ceiling, good morning, floor, ready to start the day! grabs a book from a shelf Singing Dee, dee, dee, dee, dee, dee... Oh, here it is. from the manual The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! Step one; Breathe. breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply Okay, got that one down. Step two; Greet today’s smile and say: window opens, we see all the Lego citizens opening their window GOOD MORNING, CITY! * Nothing's hunting this creature. * I may looks like a Caterpillar's pit. * Come on, Cole and Zane! Our freedom is right ahead of us! * Disgusted Yeechh! (Eeww!) * Don't worry guys, I'm coming! * to 2 things Three little kittens loved to play, they had fun in the sun all day. Then their mother came out and said, "Time for kittens to go to bed." Three little kittens started to bawl, "Mommy, we're not tired at all." Their mother smiled and said with a purr, "Fine, but at least you should brush you fur." Three little kittens with fur all brushed said, "We can't sleep, we feel too rushed!" Their mother replied, with a voice like silk, "Fine, but at least you should drink your milk." Three little kittens, with milk all gone, rubbed their eyes and started to yawn. "We can't sleep, we can't even try." Then their mother sang a lullaby. "Good night kittens, close your eyes. Sleep in peace until you rise. Though while you sleep, we are apart, your mommy loves you with all her heart." Is it that true, or not? * Looks like... You have a big bud on her feet. Times not believed for beloved style for mammoths. * I feel the dial of canine process is beginning to going down! * For pete's sake, I don't fight demon pirates. * That makes you the punch line, babe! * Hey, thanks for coming at this one. You know, the villain everybody hated, who kind of saved Mount Olympus. Anyway, war with Tilus Struman and the demon crows, still going on. And Samuel and Ed are doing, uh, whatever they do. And me, well, I still have some anger issues. But I’m finding healthier ways to deal with it. Well, Not much has changed. I’m, of course, still a hero. And this was with Tilus Struman and the Demon Crows has no end in sight. I guess demons and angels will always be enemies. But their changes. * Nobody cares. * line Wuss! * a wanted poster Sure is great to be wanted. * line, sees a wanted poster Sure is great to be wanted again. See also * Emmet.unzipped * https://thelegomovie.fandom.com/wiki/Emmet_Brickowski Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Families Category:Minor villains